Mage Arena
This minigame is different from the Mage Training Arena. The Mage Arena is a member's minigame in which the player must travel to the Mage Arena in the deep Wilderness and fight Kolodion, the master of battle magic. Please note that this is a "Dangerous" mini-game. If you die, you will lose your items. To fight in the arena requires level 60 Magic, and the ability to kill increasingly difficult monsters using only magic. It is also strongly recommended you have 37+ prayer, so you can use Protect from magic. Players are also strongly advised to wear a Forinthry bracelet while doing the Mage arena, as wearing it still allows players to pull the levers even whilst under a revenant's teleblock, which can actually save the player's life. Revenants are unable to enter the main arena. The area outside is a common area for them to patrol. Beginning the Mage Arena Players with level 60 or higher Magic can begin the Mage Arena. Head out into level 56 Wilderness to start, but watch out for Revenants (Using the Ardougne Teleport Lever to teleport to the Deserted Keep is recommended to minimise the time taken getting there). Taking a Spirit wolf pouch and its Howl scroll is recommended as this makes even revenants flee, saving players the trouble of teleporting, running or hiding, however this special attack works only in multi-combat areas, so players should ensure they are in such an area when relying on the howl scroll. Just north of the Mage Arena is a little broken down house. Players should approach this house warily, as it is a spot where revenants (mainly revenant orks, werewolves, hobgoblins, and knights) are commonly found. Use a knife or a weapon which has the 'slash' attack style to cut down the webs in the house. When the two webs have been cut, pull the lever on the wall of the house to be teleported into a small cave. In here is a rune store run by Lundail, a bank run by Gundai, and Kolodion, the non-player character who must be talked to in order to start the Mage Arena minigame. Kolodion will also be fought during the minigame, so just talk to him to begin. After a long dialogue, you will end up fighting him. Remember that this place is not considered the wilderness, and you may teleport. Players should realise that it is NOT hard to escape revenants here with a forinthy bracelet. should you teleport with the lever out of here, you can be attacked be revenants. If revenants start attack, immediately teleport back by pulling the lever. Stock on food if you lost health, switch worlds and try again. When you are out, quickly slash the two webs and slash the web at the entrance. pull the lever and you will be teleported inside. You are now safe, as revenants cannot come in here. You are also free from the mages, unless you decide to cross the bridge into the centre. Whenever you try to unlock a god spell, if you have very low prayer try to bring a prayer potion, if you have very low defence around 2 pieces of high-healing food(such as sharks) and the rest should be medium-healing food (such as salmons/trout/tuna) and runes for about 50 casts so you wouldn't have to face revenants many times, and so a less chance of death. Before going out of the arena, make sure no revenants are nearby. If you follow these steps you will have a VERY low chance of death against revenants, and the prayer potion should protect you from the mages. Be sure to put protect from magic on. Battling Kolodion Kolodion changes form as the fight progresses, and will always attack with magic. At the start he appears in human form, and should not be challenging to defeat. After defeating this form, he transforms into a ogre-type creature. He will then transform into an ice-blue spider. The Protect from Magic prayer should be activated for this form and all forms afterwards. Then a ghost, and finally a black demon. A super restore or prayer potion is highly recommended to maintain Protect from Magic, but not exactly needed as around 37 prayer with Iban blast you'll probably end up with 20 prayer points. To leave the arena, use the bridge from the centre of the arena to the outer ring, it's on the west side of the arena. Circle the ring until you find a lever and pull it. You will be teleported outside the arena, in a small hut with a web (and a knife spawn in case you don't have one). Talk to Kolodion again to resume your battle at the point you left it. (Although his hp will be restored fully). Note: For all of these battles it is recommended to use the strongest spell possible. Spells that are popular include: *Fire Blast *Wind Wave *Iban blast *Slayer dart As each form changes, the Hitpoints of the form increases. The battles are fairly easy to win. File:Mage arena ogre.Png|Kolodion in jogre form File:Mage arena spider.png|Kolodion in ice-blue spider form File:Mage arena ghost.Png|Kolodion in ghost form File:Mage arena demon.Png|Kolodion in black demon form Reward Once Kolodion is defeated, the minigame ends and players will be teleported out of the arena, and Kolodion will congratulate them on a fight well fought. He will then ask players to choose their God. To do this, head into the nearby 'Sparkling pool' and you will come out near a Chamber guardian. Head past him into the room with the 3 god statues. Now choose your God and pray at the relevant statue. Players will then receive one of the God capes, determined by which god is prayed to. After receiving the cape, head back and speak to the chamber guardian to receive one of the God staves, which will be the partner to the cape. To unlock the god spells and use them outside of the arena, they must be cast 100 times inside the arena. To obtain other god staves to cast other god spells outside the arena, talk to the chamber guardian who will charge 80,000 coins as a fee for the staff and cast the spell 100 times in the arena. Note that apparently the spell can miss, but as long as you have spent the runes for 100 casts, you will be granted the spell. God staves cannot be wielded with the cape of another god, for example, the Saradomin cape may not be worn while wielding a Guthix staff, but the Void Knight Mace can be worn with any god cape. The capes are used to cast the Charge spell at level 80+ Magic, and can be changed by praying at the desired god's statue. Bank The mage arena cave's bank is run by Gundai. This means that players only have to go to the Mage Arena wearing items they are willing to lose, should they be attacked by revenants. Shops When you first enter the Mage Arena Cave, you may want to visit the shop. The runes shop is run by Lundail. After stepping into the Sparkling pool, there is another shop run by the Chamber guardian. He sells the 3 god staves for 80,000 coins each. There is no limit to how many you can buy, so you can obtain more than one of each staff. In the field The staves and spells players can cast with them are shown below. Charging Spells If you want to charge spells, you have to cast them 100 times inside the arena. During the time that you are fighting Kolodian, you are free from all Revenants, but now, you are vulnerable. While in the mage arena casting the spells, you will not be attacked by the battle mage of the God whose cape you are wearing. The others will attack you, but it is a single combat zone, so if you're fighting a mage you're safe. It is recommended to bring prayer potions and food, as both you and the opponent will be casting the god spells, which can hit up to 20. Once you have charged a spell (cast it 100 times) you will receive a message saying you are now able to cast the spell outside the arena. You probably won't be able to see the message, as you will be fighting. Congratulations! Side note: to get back into the arena pull the lever in the room that is to the north of the arena and then i rape your mum Player Killing and the Mage Arena den The Mage Arena Bank is normally referred to as "The Mage Bank", and is one of the three banks that exist in the wilderness. (Prior to the introduction of Bounty Hunter, and Fist of Guthix, it was the only bank in the wilderness) Thus, it was often a popular destination for players entering the wilderness, as it provided a safe refuge from Player Killers (and later Revenants), and provided an opportunity to restock in the incredibly dangerous high level areas. Player Killers, aware of the popularity of the banking services, would often camp outside the bank, and kill players who entered or exited it. (Typically using a Spell which prevented a player from moving, such as the bind spells and the Ancient Magik Ice Spells, or, after the ladder that originally allowed players to enter the bank was replaced with a teleport lever, teleblock, preventing the player from escaping into the Mage Arena, or into the bank area.) The fact that to complete the Mage Arena requires a player to possess 200 Blood Runes- necessary to cast the powerful ancient magic spells- was a powerful incentive for Player Killers, who often tried to ambush those attempting the Mage Arena. With the introduction of revenants, the Mage Arena has become somewhat easier to complete, but revenants are found in the area frequently, and caution must be taken in completing the game regardless. Player Killers generally ignore the Mage Arena now, as the Wilderness has been abolished (except for the Player Killing worlds) providing mages wishing to enter the arena safe access (although more monsters surround the arena to compensate for the loss of Player Killing). Category:Minigames Category:Wilderness Category:Buildings